The Lurking Shadows
by Darkrose19
Summary: It's been fours years since Naru and Lin left for England and Mai's life hasn't gotten much better. Then again how much better could things possibly be when no matter how hard she tries the paranormal just doesn't seem to want to leave Mai alone? Despite still having Monk and the others around Mai can feel as though something is lurking just around the corner. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic so be a little gentle. Sorry if there's OC-ness I tried my best! For now I'm gonna set this as T but might change it to M later.

**Summary: **It's been fours years since Naru and Lin left for England and Mai's life hasn't gotten much better. Then again how much better could things possibly be when no matter how hard she tries the paranormal just doesn't seem to want to leave Mai alone? Despite still having Monk and the others around Mai can feel as though something is lurking just around the corner. Upon Naru and Lin's surprised return they find that things are not as they left them. People change and so do their lives but just how much has changed in four years? Things may seem normal on the surface but underneath things are worse than they could imagine. How will this affect the future? And the team?

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters, just the plot but enjoy anyways!

**Chapter 1**

**Wednesday Night December 23rd****  
**

Cold. The bitter cold pain nipped at her like a bug. It started in the chest, like a festering beneath the skin and grew into a numbing ache. Another year was going, leaving her behind again. All alone. Of course she didn't let anybody know, it wasn't in her nature to pout over what she didn't have. Instead she thanked what she did have. Warm clothes to wear, food to eat, a home to which she returned to each night, and a loving companion to welcome her home even if he did hog all the pillows. Despite what she had in life, however, Mai couldn't shake the unmistakable feeling of being completely and utterly alone. It was like she was missing something. Some huge part of her that wasn't there like it was suppose to. Ever since she was little Mai had always felt more alone than anything. Though she mad the most of her life that feeling never left. She came close to discovering several times only to have it slip through her fingers. Such was the story of her life.

Mai sighed as she walked through the falling snow the size of small, feather light pebbles. Few cars drove by, the roads being too dangerous with the thin sheet of ice. She hated making herself depressed, especially when it was snowing. Something so white and pure should not be seen through depressed and miserable eyes. Shaking her head Mai slapped her cheeks with her cold hands, wincing at her own self-inflicted pain as she was determined to shake the negative thoughts from her mind. If there was one thing she learned from Naru it was that spirits, particularly bad ones, were attracted to negative energy. Being a psychic herself Mai was only making herself more vulnerable by emitting such negative energy.

"Get a hold of yourself Mai!" she scolded herself aloud, the icy cold breath of winter whipping her hair around her face. It was then that she noticed how utterly alone she was, walking home late at night with her thick coat pulled around her tightly. The only source of light she had was the street lamps which light her entire path home.

Suddenly feeling colder Mai tightened her coat around her, lifting her scarf higher to cover her mouth and nose as she increased her pace a little. The streets were eerily silent even for it being ten o'clock at night. Normally there a few late night walkers or a homeless seeking shelter. Tonight there was no one. Not a single living person around her as she stepped off the curb and cut through the park. Like the streets there was no sign of human life anywhere which caused Mai to unconsciously increase her pace once more.

Not even half way home Mai felt eyes on her back as though someone was watching her intently, sending shivers down her spine. It was like she had suddenly caught the eyes some unknown predator who's territory she had unknowingly wandered into. Quiet as she tried the eyes never one let off. It was as if whatever those eyes were attached to were never going to look away from her, a feeling she was increasingly becoming familiar with.

Ever since Naru left for England something changed. Mai became immediately aware of the fact that not only was she changing but something around her were changing as well, and not necessarily for the best. It was an unsettling thing and it made the brunette move swiftly through the winter snow as white fluffs clung to her hair and coat. Even after exiting the park the eyes never left her. Instead it felt as though they were getting closer which in turn made Mai walk faster. As fast as she was going though she was getting nowhere fast. Something told her that it wasn't going to be that easy, not to mention her house was still another mile or so.

Before her mind could catch up with what she was doing Mai's feet took her on a detour. Rounding the corner of a dark pet shop Mai ran as fast as she could, not stopping to look back or catch her breath until she had managed to make it up familiar steps as she fumbled with her keys in a hurry to unlock the door. As soon as she felt the lock click and the door give way the brunette stumbled in to the dark dusty building, fumbling once again to lock the door behind her before pressing her back against the door as she struggled to get enough oxygen.

Without realizing it she had run all the way to the old SPR building. Why she had gone there when she could have ran an extra half mile to Ayako's house she could understand but the little voice inside that compelled her to run here was screaming at her. Screaming words that Mai couldn't understand but knew that she needed to. Only they wouldn't form words and the harder she tried to listen the weaker they got. Until one word finally registered but by that time it was too late. Her back went rigid and everything froze. Whoever, or whatever, had been following her was standing just outside of the door. She could feel it, those eyes staring at her through the door as if there was nothing separating them. It shook her to her core, Mai's thin body trembling against the door. As sure as she could feel the eyes Mai could feel a dark shadow looming behind her. There was no ignoring it as her chest felt constricted, lungs fighting to get oxygen in her body.

Through the ringing in her ears Mai could hear the screaming again, telling her to move, to hide quickly which was easier said than actually done. Despite that Mai struggled past the tightening of her chest and the constricting of her lungs to force her body to move. She didn't get very far, however, but managed to drag herself down the hall and practically crawl through the last door. Who's office it used to be Mai couldn't remember, the voice inside her was still screaming at her to hide quickly. But there was nowhere to hide. There was no desk, no couch, no nothing.

_Closet. _The thought ran through Mai's mind as she crawled just a few feet away from the door to the side, the closet already wide open as if it alone had called her.

Feeling the creeping of darkness around the edges of her vision Mai made it into the closet, shutting the door quietly and curling up on the ground behind a box that had been left behind. _Go away. _Mai pleaded silent, squeezing her eyes tightly as she clutched her ever tightening chest. Like before she could feel that dark shadow looming behind the door of the office. She supposed she should be glad it wasn't in front of the closet door but the closer the shadowy aura got the tighter Mai's chest squeezed and the harder it became to breathe. It was a wonder she was still conscious at all.

_Leave me alone! _Mai pleaded again as her breathing turned short and erratic. Could she actually breathe she might have been hyperventilating as the darkness crept closer. She wished she wasn't alone. She wished she knew why it felt like there a shadow constantly looming over her, but of course no matter how much she wished for it the answers would not come to her. Instead she was left alone. Alone and scared as her world was quickly being consumed by the darkness, giving one last silent plea. _GO AWAY! _Mai screamed through her mind, pushing with all her inner strength to make the shadow disappear before her chest squeezed once more and she was lost. Everything went black as Mai's body slumped to the ground, hidden completely by the box in the closet.

* * *

sorry the first chapter is short I kind of ran out of steam :P but I'll be sure to make the second chapter longer, hopefully ^ ^' anyways R&R! Please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! :D I'm glad you like my story so far. Hopefully this chapter and my other chapters are longer so you guys have more to read. ^ ^ The more reviews I get the more I write so please please _pleeeaaase_ **Read & Review**! And as promised here's chapter 2. Can't wait to hear more from you! Enjoy!

**Thursday Morning December 24th**

The previous night had proven to be a chilly night as a snow storm blew in, covering the town in a thick layer of pure white. Though majority of the families in town would most likely be awake by now they were all hidden away in their homes choosing to enjoy the silence out side and the peace of a single day that could bring even the unlikely of people together. It truly was a day blessed by God as two men dressed in black stepped out of an equally dark van. Their feet touched the blanketing snow with soft crunches and their gaze fell upon the building which housed the most precious of memories. The younger of the two men thought it ironic that they should return on such a day, like a long over-due Christmas present. At least he was sure one person would be beyond happy with their return.

"The others should be here soon," spoke the other, taller man as he stepped around to the back of the van to begin unloading.

Though it was surprisingly nice being back in England, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Davis as well as Madoka, both Lin and Naru agreed that there was just something about Japan they could not part with. Whether it was the paranormal activity or the people they came into contact with both men were silently glad to be back.

"Let's get things unpacked before they arrive," replied Naru as he turned back to the van to help Lin unload the vehicle.

There wasn't much to unload but Lin had taken it upon himself to grabbing their bags of clothes as well as the box of nick-nacks before Naru requested it. All that was left for said male to take was both of their laptop cases and a velvet bag as the two made their way up the stairs of the SPR building. However, what Naru and Lin found waiting at the door was mildly surprising though neither made any indication of such.

A black cat sat at the door, meowing as its claws scratched at the bottom of the door begging desperately for entrance. As if knowing Naru and Lin were the ones to open the door the cat immediately ran to the previous owner of SPR, weaving through his legs though still continuing its cries. Naru looked at it with a look of curiosity and sympathy hidden behind his eyes as his face remained straight and seemingly uncaring.

When Naru made no move to whether he would let the cat in or not Lin spoke curiously. "Naru?"

Hearing his name said male gave a small sigh as he gently nudged the cat aside with his foot and proceeded to unlock the door. "What about the cat?" Lin inquired, following his young charge into SPR.

"Leave it," he replied with a flat, uncaring voice.

Though he couldn't see it Lin gave a short nod as the two chose different paths within the building, Lin placing their belongings in the hall closet for now until they got the furniture moved back in. Naru placed their laptops on the kitchen counter before rummaging about in the hopes of finding something at least remotely tea like. Unfortunately, there was nothing. Or so he thought until his older guardian pulled a box of tea bags from the top shelf along with a cup. It wasn't exactly tea leaves steamed to perfection but for now it was good enough as he heated the cup of water and dropped the tea bag in.

When the two had left for England Lin had a sneaking suspicion that Naru would be unable to stay away for too long and so managed to convince the young head of SPR to rent a storage for the furniture and kitchen utensils. At first he seemed rather insistent that he would never return, the only reason he came to Japan in the first place being to find his brother, but Lin drove a hard and just as insistent argument. Though he did have to give him credit, Naru actually managed to stay away longer than Lin expected.

What was originally estimated to be maybe a year turned into four. On the other hand, as long as it was Naru didn't seem to be himself and his parents noticed quickly. He was much more bitter and anti-social, choosing to hide himself in his room most of the day. When he did join for family gatherings and such he would stare at some little object, making small noises that he was still listening but he would be lost in his own thoughts. Not to mention he hadn't once picked up a book since returning home. Eventually his parents confronted Lin who advised the young English man to return to Japan. No questions asked Naru immediately, though in a subtle manner, agreed.

Just as Lin was about to speak a loud and annoyingly familiar voice rang through as the door opened, letting a cold breeze flow through. "All I'm saying is that it would be nice for once if you gave me credit for helping solve a case!" yelled Ayako as she walked through the door with Monk right behind her, yelling back. "When have I ever not given you credit?!"

Slamming the door closed, Ayako turned to narrow her brown eyes at Monk. "If it wasn't for me that little girl would've gotten hurt," she huffed in agitation to which Monk was about to reply but was interrupted by a deep voice coming from the kitchen.

"You two never change." Turning toward the kitchen, Monk and Ayako watched as Naru and Lin appeared, Naru holding a cup of tea as usual.

"Naru! Lin!" Monk cheered, moving to place his hand on Naru's shoulder as he and Ayako forgot about their argument. "Man it's been a long time!" he smiled.

"We were being to think we'd never see you again," added Ayako with her own small smile to which neither of the silent males smiled back. Instead Naru moved around to stand in the empty spot were he normally sat in his own couch chair. He didn't exactly like standing and made a mental note to get everything moved back in that day.

Taking another sip of his tea the dark haired male spoke, "Where's John and Ms. Hara?" he asked to which Ayako and Monk only smiled more. Some things really don't change.

"Masako said she had to run a few errands," replied Ayako. "And John's flight doesn't land until sometime tomorrow."

"What about Mai?" he asked without missing a beat.

Both Monk and Ayako laughed, causing Naru and Lin to look at them as if they suddenly lost their minds. "That lazy bum, she's probably still in bed." chuckled Monk. Naru only rolled his eyes, an action that went unnoticed by the others. Except for Lin, of course, who said, "Mai will be Mai."

Rather than responding Naru took a sip of his tea with a low, inaudible hum. Despite his seemingly indifferent attitude Naru was internally happy to see Monk and Ayako again, even if they were still annoying. He doubted any of them really changed all that much seeing as the two oldest still fought with each but were easily distracted. Not to mention Mai was still as big of a pillow head as she ever was. His only hope was that Masako managed to get away from her infatuation with him.

"Why don't we go head over to Mai's place now?" Monk offered before giving Naru a knowing grin. "I bet you two have loads to talk about."

Seeing the monk's knowing glance Naru felt a creeping sense of dread at the thought of seeing Mai again. Their parting four years ago wasn't exactly on the best of terms and though Mai wasn't one for holding grudges, her ex-boss still felt guilty for the way he treated his assistant. In the end, he could not bring himself to blame Mai even if she went off and slapped him which he thought was a pretty good possibility.

With a slight nod Naru placed his half drank cup of tea in the sink and followed his companions out of the office, Lin grabbing their laptops just in case before locking the door behind them. As they were heading to the van, Monk and Ayako arguing about something else yet again, Naru noticed the black cat sitting on the bricks by the stairs with its tail flicking back and forth. He watched as the cat stared at him with seemingly familiar blue eyes before the feline suddenly ran off just as Lin came up behind him.

"Naru?" the taller male inquired, sensing that something a little off. Rather than answering him Naru simply shook his head and replied, "Nothing" as he continued to the van. However, as the van pulled away Naru almost swore he saw the cat following them but decided it was a different cat chasing after some sort of bug.

* * *

_It was dark and cold when Mai open her eyes. She was alone in the darkness as she sat up, looking around curiously. **Where am I? **she thought dazedly, blinking through the darkness. Then, as the familiar silhouette of a man in black approached, it finally dawned on her that she was dreaming._

"_Gene!" she smiled warmly as he came to a stop in front of the brunette woman. There was a soft, warm smile on his face as he offered Mai a hand to which she took gratefully._

_Shortly before her boss, Naru, and his guardian, Lin, returned to England Mai discovered that it was not Naru she saw in her dreams but his dead twin brother. She was kind of disappointed that it wasn't him and felt guilty for relying on Gene to help her time and time again, to keep her safe. But Gene never complained once even when Mai would apologize for always getting into trouble. He was like the brother she never had and even though the true identity of her spirit guide changed a few things, it did not change the fact that Mai still loved her crazy, tea loving narcissistic boss. _

"_Mai," Gene said, his smile fading. At the sight Mai's own smile dropped. She hated when Gene looked so serious, not that anything Gene showed her was ever good but things seemed so much worse when he looked so serious._

_Mai waited a moment for him to continue, looking around as if something would suddenly show itself to her but it was only her and Gene in the endless darkness. "Is there something you need to show me?" she asked. Gene shook his head and pulled her into a tight embrace. Mai blinked in shock. Gene had never really hugged her so suddenly like that before, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up for some odd reason._

"_Um...Gene?" she asked wearily._

"_Wake up Mai." Gene whispered, letting her go. Mai looked up to see his face so full of worry and __fear. "Wake up." he whispered again as his figure began to dissolve into the darkness which soon began to dissolve around her, the dream gave way to reality once again._

* * *

Mai awoke to find herself in a closet behind a rather large box. It took her a moment of wondering before the events of last night finally caught up with her; the eerie feeling of being watched, being chased all the way to the old SPR building. It all came flooding back to her as she pushed the box away and crawled out of the closet, standing to straighten out her wrinkled clothes.

Only when she took a moment to think did it finally register in her mind that in her panicked state she had taken refuge in none other than her old boss's office at the very end of the hall. This realization brought forth a small tinge of red to the brunette's cheeks who uncharacteristically fled from the room and the office, not taking notice of the suitcases that sat out in rather plain sight. Instead she bolted from the building, forgetting to lock the door behind her as she raced down the streets toward the cafe she currently worked at, unaware that she was already an hour late.

By the time she changed into her uniform and clocked in Mai was already an hour and forty minutes late which meant her pay was going to be less than it should have been. Luckily, she wasn't fired though her employer was none too happy that she was so late on one of their busiest days. If only she knew what was happening to her.

Mai gave an exhausted sigh before she set about behind the counter filling orders and bringing them out to the customers. Soon she felt a little more at easy as the friendly chatter and peaceful atmosphere settled into her and brought forth her friendly smile as she greeted the customers and filled their orders. She enjoyed the cafe though if given the chance to have her old job back she wouldn't hesitate. However, little did she know that while she went about with her easy smile things were already beginning to unravel at the seams.

* * *

"Mai!" hollered Monk as he rapped his fist against the door for the third time only to find a continuing lack of response.

"I think it's clear she isn't here." Ayako sighed exasperatedly as she turned with a flip of her long red hair, following Lin and Naru who were already returning to the van. After a quick peek through the window Monk finally followed them with a string of mumbling until he was stopped by a small noise coming from the bushes. Normally he didn't go around poking his nose into bushes, leaving that for Mai, but when the noise sounded again he couldn't seem to help himself.

As Monk crept closer to the bushes Naru looked back in annoyance. "Takigawa." was all he said which they quickly learned after working with him for so long translated to "hurry up or I'll leave you behind". Monk quickly pressed his finger to his lips for silence as the bushes rusted, alerting the group that something was definitely there. The brown haired monk was about to dive in after it when he suddenly let out a cry of surprise and fell backwards with a black bundle of fur landing in his lap.

"Meow," spoke the black cat innocently before Ayako erupted into laughter.

"Did you really get spooked by a cat?!" she cackled to which Monk glared at her. "Ha ha, very funny Ayako." he grumbled as he stood with the cat in his hands. He smiled when he brought the cat up to his face and the furry animal licked his nose delicately. Though truth be told he was more of a dog person, he just couldn't deny something so sweet and adorable.

Eye twitching, Ayako suddenly snapped in more annoyance than Naru with possibly a hint of jealousy, "Would you put the cat down and come on?"

Rather than listening and putting the cat down like requested Monk studied its face, looking at it's bright and intelligent eyes. He also noticed that it had a familiar blue collar around it's neck, one he had personally helped pick out. "Hey, I think this is Mai's cat." he said though it didn't diminish the flare of jealousy within Ayako.

"What makes you say that?" the ever rational Naru asked.

"I helped Mai pick this collar out when she found him." the monk replied as he cradled the cat in his arms who was more than happy when a hand gently brushed his ears back. "We should bring him with us so he doesn't get lost. God knows he might be hungry." As if agreeing said cat gave another soft meow which brought a small to Monk's face.

With a haughty "humph" from Ayako and a lack of response from the returned narcissist the cat was brought along. To Ayako's silent pleasure and Monk's disappointment the cat chose to ride on Naru's lap rather than his savor's. While Lin drove to the storage which held SPR's furniture Naru absentmindedly ran a hand down the purring cat's back as he looked over a case file he had already accepted before actually being in Japan. What he was unaware of was that their future cases were going to be nothing but dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** Yay! Third chapter is finally up! And it's longer, yay! I actually had some fun writing this one so I hope you all enjoy it! So you all are aware, I have recently started college and for now my schedule works in favor of me updating this pretty quickly. That may change when I get a job but I'll let you guys know when the happens so bear with me when it does. For now, enjoy my story! I love getting reviews so keeping them coming! :) Remember, the more reviews I get the quicker I try to update! **R&R**, please and thank you!

* * *

"Man, I can't believe we have to move everything again." complained Monk as he struggled up the stairs backward with one end of the furniture while Lin seemed to have no problems with the other end.

"Oh quit your complaining," replied Ayako from the bottom of the stairs with her own hands full as well.

Monk gave a grunt at the weight of just one end as he slowly climbed the stairs before verbally turning on the priestess. "I have a right to complain, this thing is heavier than that little box of god knows what." he said and gave another grunt as he managed to hoist himself and the front end of the couch up over the stairs.

When it had been clear that Mai wasn't home and neither Monk nor Ayako could remember if she ever got another job or even where she might be, they had gone to the storage unit to retrieve the rest of SPR's belongings. Lin had, of course, called ahead to inform the owner they would be canceling their contract that day. Though it was Christmas and nobody was technically there the old man, who was surprisingly rather fond of Lin, was nice enough to meet them there long enough to sign papers and collect the lock and key from the storage. He also let them borrow a small Uhal which was very help.

It wasn't until half-way back to the office, however, that Monk realized they would have to carry the damn couches and desks up the a flight of stairs. Although Naru was right when he told him to be thankful wasn't anymore than that, Monk still tried to wiggle his way out of it. Unfortunately for him the red headed priestess wasn't letting him get away that easily which was why they got sucked into it just like they did when the two dark haired males were leaving in the first place.

"Both of you quit complaining." came Naru's voice from the far desk before Ayako could even open her mouth to speak again. He hadn't looked up from the piles of old papers and bills as they entered, simply continuing to leaf through the dwindling pile until it was organized in a fashion that either Lin or himself could easily find what was needed.

Huffing as she set the box of kitchen supplies o the counter, Ayako turned on her returned employer. "You know, you could have helped us."

Without missing a beat Naru replied, "You're already done so there would be no point in my helping."

"That's beside the point." she said. "We could have been done a lot quicker if you had actually helped us."

"Then it would have taken longer to organize these into files," he replied right away with his usual smart-ass grin before the returned head of SPR stood from the desk with the neat stack of papers in his hands and walked to his office, Mai's black cat quickly following behind him. To the closed door Ayako indignantly huffed once more before reluctantly setting to work in the kitchen while Monk and Lin went about rearranging the living room with pictures and other old nick-nacks.

It wasn't until about noon, after they had finished re-establishing SPR, that Masako Hara had appeared. She had originally wanted to be there sooner but had gotten stuck with a very eccentric client who was convinced her dead husband was haunting her. Come to find out it was nothing more than the elderly lady's own paranoia of being left alone. Once the young medium was finally able to explain to the client that there was no ghost, she quickly made her way to join the others. To her surprise Mai was nowhere to be found and in her place instead was a very peculiar black cat with the brightest eyes Masako had ever seen on any animal. It was almost like those eye were that of a human which was pretty crazy.

When Naru had reemerged from his office with a vanilla envelope in hand and that cat diligently following next to him, nobody quite knew what to do let alone say. The cat was acting like an obidient dog with Naru as his master. If any of them had to describe it they would almost say it was creepy, or maybe just plain crazy. Regardless, the fact that there was a folder in their boss's hands meant there was potentially a new case already.

"You've got to be kidding," exclaimed Ayako once the three of them were informed. "On Christmas day?! After you've only just gotten back?!"

"The paranormal do not have holidays." Naru replied matter of factly. "And I never said we would be leaving today." At this Ayako seemed to calm down along with the others as Masako spoke next.

"So when do you plan to leave?" she asked.

"Normally I would take two days but this ghost seems rather active and if left alone may become violent."

"So you want to leave tomorrow." added Monk as a statement rather than a question which earned a nod.

"We'll fill Mai in as soon as someone can find her."

"You mean you two didn't know?" Masako asked Monk and the miko to which the two looked at her with puzzlement.

"Know what?" asked Ayako first.

"Mai works at a small cafe about three blocks from here." informed the medium with her same short dark hair cut below her ears and her same kimono sleeve covering her mouth as she spoke though everyone heard her perfectly. "It's actually quite popular now, especially their herbal teas." she added.

"Do you know what time she gets off?" Naru asked in his deep, professional voice.

"Perhaps an hour or so. I'm not really sure."

Naru gave a faint "Hm," of thought before the door to the building opened with a quiet creak and a soft, feminine voice sounded through. "U-um, excuse me but is there a Mr. Shibuya here?" she asked.

* * *

"See you later Mai!" called the manager as Mai was leaving. "Enjoy your vacation!"

"Thanks! See you later Yuki!" Mai called back with a wave as she walked out of the cafe a little after noon.

The owner and manager of the cafe, Yuki Matsumoto, was a nice woman in her late twenties with short chocolate hair layered over her shoulders and an open heart. She had a gentle smile that always lit up her green eyes but that smile could also turn dangerous quick.

Luckily Mai had never been on the bad side of that smile. Perhaps it was Mai's own compassionate and touching nature that attracted Yuki and so many others to her. Even when the two first met, after Mai's friend in college told her about the waitress job her cousin was trying to fill at her new cafe, Yuki and Mai immediately got along as if they had always been the closest of friends. Soon enough _Little Piece of Heaven _became more popular for its tea and coffee thanks to the young college grad.

Between her bruista skills and Yuki's baking they made a great team, plus it gave Mai something extra to keep her busy especially when her other job was slow. So far things were great and Yuki even changed her schedule when she suddenly had a new client.

Speaking of clients, a middle aged woman with blonde hair pulled back in a low bun who just happened to be Mai's recent client had just turned the corner when the two almost ran into each other.

"Ms. Norikawa," smiled Mai as the older lady got a good look at her.

"Oh, Mai!" replied Ms. Norikawa, returning the young woman's smile. "I was just heading to Little Piece of Heaven for you. I hope you don't mind but I just asked someone to come investigate as well."

Suddenly, with just that one sentence, Mai was starting to feel more and more anxious about this case. She didn't work well with other investigators that she didn't know. Often times they just made things worse for her, especially when they couldn't actually sense spirits or anything of the sort. At best they could be good enough for researching the past of their location but nothing much more than that so when Ms. Norikawa said she was on her way to go see her at work Mai was not expecting that it was to tell her she would be working with others on a case that was suppose to be hers, after all she did come to Mai first.

Truthfully the young spiritualist was a little upset that Ms. Norikawa didn't believe in her abilities but as part of the job the client is suppose to be comfortable and as much at ease as possible so Mai reluctantly replied, "No, I have no problem with that," with another smile that seemed to relax the client from her worry. "I'm sure we could work together to solve this."

Obviously not sensing the slight decline in her mood the client cheered happily. "Oh thank you so much! Will you still be arriving today?"

"Yes I will. I was just heading home to finish packing."

"Wonderful since the others won't be arriving until tomorrow."

_Others?_ Mai thought with an inward groan. _Great, baby-sitting while solving a case. That's just what I wanted. _

"I still have a few things to take care of in town at the moment so please let yourself in." the blonde woman continued, holding out a key for Mai who took it with a smile looked warm on the outside but was truthfully a rather unhappy smile on the inside. "Thank you Ms. Norikawa."

"No, thank you Mai," the client said and continued on her way into town while Mai went home, grumbling under her breath in a displeased manner.

By the time she finished packing and setting out food for her cat who she knew came and went like the clouds, it was already close to four. She would have liked to at least say bye to her small roommate but it was going to take her the next hour and a half to drive to the next town over plus at least another hour, possibly more, to get the equipment set up and hopefully get the temperatures down. With another group coming tomorrow Mai wanted to make sure she got as much data and recordings done as she could and for the next hour and a half, alone in her little 2011 Kia Soul, Mai went over the information Ms. Norikawa provided plus the litle research she managed to do shortly after first hearing about it.

Unlike Naru, who had preferred everything to be dark and plain, Mai liked driving something that was both spacious and nice to look at but wouldn't draw too much attention. Not to mention it was nice when the dealership owner repays you for helping his deceased daughter move on by giving you a discount on the car. It wasn't a huge discount, only because it could cause problems for him later, but it was greatly appreciated all the same.

About twenty minutes into the lonely silence Mai was about to turn on some relaxing music when her phone's ring tone suddenly rang through speaks on her car which startled her a little but she answered with her normally light and cheery voice. "This is Mai." However, the person who called was someone she hadn't really heard much from in a while.

* * *

In another state just two hours ahead a dark haired Catholic priest was helping a small group of orphan children get cleaned up and ready for bed when the chiming ring of a phone sounded. Quickly helping the little sandy blonde orphan girl into bed with a promise to read her a story after the call he left for the ringing phone, answering with a heavily accented voice. "Hello, this is Father Edward."

Even through the noise of the other children getting ready for bed the priest recognized the female's gentle voice and smiled into the receiver. "Hello again." he replied then paused to listen to the young woman on the other end.

"I'm afraid you just missed him. He left a moment ago to visit his mother."

Again he waited as she gave him a a message to pass along. "Certainly." he nodded though he knew she couldn't see. "I'll have him give you a call as soon as he gets back."

Priest Edward smiled again as he was thanked and said, "Good-bye," before hanging up and writing a note for the absent priest the returned to the children for their bedtime story which consisted of one for the girls and one for the boys.

* * *

Shortly after their client left Naru had told the girls to bring Mai to the office while the rest of them, most like just Monk and Lin, loaded the van in preparation for tomorrow. For once Ayako didn't demand to know why she had been chosen for something without first volunteering. Instead she simply wished Monk fun with loading, which he replied with a "yeah right", and then she and Masako drove off.

The cafe that Masako said Mai worked at was indeed only three blocks away so the drive wasn't long. At first the name _Little Piece of Heaven_ seemed over the top to the older female but once they stepped inside the peaceful atmosphere immediately floated around them, engulfing them. The calming affecting of such a place was another reason the young medium frequented this specific cafe which was easily noticeable as the manger called out to her. "Good evening Ms. Hara! How have you been?" she asked with a smile that seemed contagious.

"Fine, and yourself?" Masako smiled back. Normally Ayako had no problems socializing or requesting to speak with someone but it seemed like the two knew each other pretty well so she decided to let Masako handle things this time.

"Good. Business has been smooth this year. What would you two like to drink?" the happy shop owner asked.

Masako gave Yuki another smile that seemed like an apology. "We're actually looking for Mai today, is she here?"

The two watched as Yuki's smile faltered a bit and changed into an apologetic smile of her own. "I'm sorry," she said. "She left about an hour ago. You could try her house but I doubt she's still there, she said she was going to be out of town for a while."

Both Masako and Ayako looked at Yuki with varying shades of surprise. Mai never told them she was leaving town for any length of time, let alone by herself. "Do you know where she went? Or why?" Ayako asked, speaking for the first time as they scooted over so other customers could get by.

Yuki shook her head. Mai didn't really tell her, or anybody for that matter, about her clients and only told her employer a vague location when she suddenly needed a schedule change. She had mentioned in the beginning what her original job was but she didn't go around bragging about it or disclosing many details but she had a feeling that Mai didn't want anybody following her around so danced around the truth. "She said she had to go meet somebody out of town who needed her help so I gave her a few extra days off." Seeing their looks of disappointment she added, "You could try her cellphone, she usually always answers."

With a soft sigh and the lift of her kimono sleeve to cover her mouth as if slightly embarrassed Masako replied, "Thank you Yuki. Sorry to have caused you trouble."

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all. Sorry I couldn't have been more help."

Thanking her once more Masako and Ayako left, waving back to the nice woman. As they were getting in the car Ayako noted aloud that they should all come back for a cup of tea, preferably while Mai was there. Masako was about to open her to agree only to quickly turn her head back to the cafe with the sense of being watched but when she looked nothing was there. For a moment she could have sworn she felt something dark and sinister lurking behind her as it sent chills down her spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck standing tall. But as soon as she felt the ominous presence it was gone. As if it was never there in first place.

"You okay Masako?" asked the other spiritualist who was oblivious to whatever the medium was sensing.

Masako gave a shake of her head, as if to dispel the moment of fear, before lowering herself in the passenger seat of the car. "I thought I sensed something." she admitted without going into detail. Making a mental note to ask later Ayako drove back to the office, unaware of the lurking presence behind them.

* * *

When Ayako told the others about Mai suddenly skipping town for the next few days Monk seemed just as surprised as they had been. Even Lin seemed a little taken aback while Naru, as expected, looked as unfazed and emotionless as ever while on the inside his curiosity was blazing.

Where was she going? Who would she be meeting? He had already admitted to himself a while ago that he cared for her but he hadn't expected to be jealous about something as small as visiting someone out of town. Just because she was an orphan with no aunt or uncles didn't mean she couldn't go visit friends who had probably moved over the past four years. _What kind of friend could she be going to see?_ he thought.

Naru was not accustomed to jealousy so when the thought crossed his mind he immediately pushed all emotions back which only made him seem that much more heartless as he closed himself in his office again for the third time that day. The only difference this time was that Mai's cat had decided to whine to Masako as he twirled around her legs as if he knew what was going on, could tell exactly what was on the mediums mind.

Instead of staying with Naru, like everyone assumed the cat would, he stayed in Masako's arms. As the three, or four, of them were leaving Masako looked to the monk and miko. "Would it be alright if I stayed with you two tonight?" she asked. She couldn't describe it but the splitting second of feeling watched earlier still sent her nervous shaking. For the first time in a long while she was actually afraid to be alone though she didn't seem like it.

"Sure Masako." replied the shrine maiden with a gentle smile while Monk gave his own sort of goofy grin over the car before bending into the driver's seat.

With the cat in tow Masako climbed in the back of the car, thankful that neither of them asked for an explanation. She had a feeling it would come up later but for now she was thankful she wouldn't be alone tonight. Whether it was fortunate or not Masako wouldn't have had to worry tonight anyways because rather than following them the lurking shadow remained hidden within the darkness surrounding the SPR building, unknown to anyone and everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long but I had school and writer's block and everything. I'm a little disappointed that chapter 3 hardly got any reviews, I actually did enjoy writing that one and I was sure it was the best one so far. Well hopefully chapter 4 gets more. Scratch that, it **better**! This one has a lot more going on, so much that you'll be begging and crying for more! Bwahahahahaha! :D

**Chapter 4**

Upon arriving at her destination Mai already felt like saying "screw the equipment" and just go to bed. Her back ached from her night in the closet, which she swore she would never think about again, and her feet hurt from waiting tables only to turn around and walk home before driving for an hour and a half. All in all she was exhausted and just wanted a nice and comfy bed to sleep in, or at least _try _to.

She hadn't exactly gotten much sleep in the past few days which just added to her growing exhaustion but she really did want to get as much done as she possibly could before her new co-works showed up the next morning; most likely they were all amateurs so it's definitely best she got at least something done that night. So despite her achy need for rest Mai chose to start unloading before taking a tour through the house by herself which, from the outside, looked like a very welcoming home.

The house was two stories and a dark colored wooden gate that Mai's car had already passed through. There were at least three windows with a sort of oak wood like trimming which matched the front gate while the bottom edge of the house had stone boarders. Various flower beds ran the length of the front of the house with a gap for the stone path that led to the front door. If Mai had to guess she'd say there was at least almost half an acre of land in just the front yard alone which was covered by grass as well as a weeping willow on one side of the stone path and a bird bath on the other.

What had initially caught her interest was the fact that Ms. Norikawa had a weeping willow while most other residences in Japan had cherry blossoms or something of that nature. That wasn't to say Mai didn't like it, on the contrary she thought it looked as beautiful as cherry blossoms in its own way. Rather, it simply made her curious.

With a mental note to ask about it later, the young brunette proceeded to carry one of two boxes along with her laptop case (yes she actually bought one and uses it) and walked up the stone path to the door. She struggled for a moment to keep hold of the box while trying to unlock and open the door but eventually managed to get through with the box teetering in her arms.

As she stepped through the threshold, bringing the box back into her full control before it could fall, Mai switched on the lights in the front room and couldn't help the awe struck expression that came over her face. Luckily, no one was there to see her gaping like an idiot as the lights illuminated what she guessed was the living room off to the left.

The room was decorated in an old Japanese style furnishing complete with a red oak table in the center of three comfy looking cushions used to sit on. Around the room were several plants in tall antique vases and on one self sat little zodiac ornaments with family portraits spaced between small lines of zodiacs. It was like a little piece of history that made Mai curious about the rest of the house.

As Mai went on to the only room that seemed to be on the first floor she found the house to be silent and empty, as expected of a house with only one resident. However, what puzzled her was the fact that she couldn't seem to sense anything in the house. It is typical for spirits to hide when strangers appear but for some reason she couldn't explain Mai was unable to sense a single thing; hiding or even lurking there was nothing. Even as she switched on the lights to the room, revealing a desk against the wall as well as a large couch on the opposite side with pictures scattering the wall, Mai felt nothing stir.

For once Mai couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Either the spirit or entity was very skilled in masking its presence or there was nothing. _But if there's nothing then how does that explain what Ms. Norikawa told me?_ Mai wondered silently to herself before setting the box and her laptop on the desk. Regardless of first impressions it was still her job to get to the bottom of things and that was exactly what she planned to do, after all her client was awfully nice and in need of help.

With a renewed motivation, as short lived as it was, Mai quickly finished unloading her car and managed to set up the equipment throughout the house before she nearly threw herself on a bed or couch and just said good-bye to the world for the next twenty-four hours. If only she was lucky enough to even stay asleep for that long. Unfortunately, she wasn't so in order to stay awake she made herself a cup of tea with her own herbs that she brought with her.

After having assisted Naru for so long anything tea related became second hand nature, whether it was packing the tea or making it. The warmth of her own special brew of tea running down her throat rejuvenated the spiritualist, giving her more energy which she then directed to taking temperatures throughout the house. By the time she was done, which was rather quick given just the three bedrooms plus one bathroom and then kitchen and living room, Ms. Norikawa had returned with grocery bags and a quick-and-easy dinner. While Mai put away the food Ms. Norikawa prepared the dinner though it really hadn't taken all that long in both making and eating.

Dinner was a quick but delicious meal that consisted of noodles, vegetables, toast and warm tea which Mai had prepared for them. Ms. Norikawa had joined the younger female in her 'base' where Mai monitored the screens while alternating between bites of food and leafing through the files of information she had collected. For the first few minutes the two ate in relative silence, with the occasional sip of tea, until it appeared the client couldn't contain her curiosity.

"May I ask how this will help?" she asked the young paranormal investigator politely who gave a low, inaudible sound of exhaustion.

It wasn't because of the sudden interruption, which Mai was actually grateful for, but rather it was because of the minimal amount of information she had mixed with with her own lack of sleep. Even with her fury companion, who was more than warm and comfy to snuggle with, Mai still couldn't seem to get a decent night's sleep. Hell, last night was the first night she actually saw Gene in almost three weeks. Granite the circumstances were not ideal but at least she knew he was still with her. Dead or not he was still part of her mixed matched family.

Turning around with a friendly, if a little tired, smile Mai replied, "This is so I can find the spirit if there is one."

Conveniently enough she left out the part where her spiritualist abilities couldn't sense anything was even there. Most people thought spiritualist and paranormal investigators were two completely different fields anyways which they are, for the most part.

"That's a lot of equipment for only one spirit," the elderly woman noted as she eyed the various computer monitors and recorders.

Being able to see first hand what went into an investigation Mai could see that hint of doubt floating in her client's eyes. It was a usual reaction and Mai couldn't hold it against anyone. Her personality and appearance didn't necessarily match with that of a professional paranormal investigator or "ghost hunter" as most referred to it as.

With a patience that would have, hopefully, surprised Naru Mai replied, "Spirits tend to hide when new people show up so we set up cameras and recorders to capture sound and movement."

Though Mai was technically flying solo she still had a bit of a habit of explaining things in the plural tense. Most of the time her clients just thought she was explaining in terms of most all investigators so they didn't really question her when she said "we" or "us". Looking at Ms. Norikawa, however, Mai could tell she was still having doubts though she was trying her best to hide it. Honestly, it didn't really bother the young brunette all that much. Mai knew how to do her job with or without the client's support.

"Why don't you go lay down Ms. Norikawa," Mai suggested with a polite smile. "You look rather exhausted."

At the sudden mention of sleep the older female's eyes seemed to droop a little as she let out a small yawn. "I suppose I am a bit tired," she agreed, returning Mai's smile with a sleepy one of her own as she stood from the couch. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Still with her polite smile Mai nodded. "I'll be fine. An acquaintance of mine is actually on his way to help," she added which seemed to have a reassuring affect on the sleepy female who smiled calmly.

"Then I'll take my leave for tonight," and with that Mai was left alone to her work with a tired sigh.

As much as she wanted to go to sleep herself she still had a few more things to do while she waited for her "acquaintance" whom she had idea when would arrive so in the meantime she set herself to making her own personal notes of the activities she was to look out for while she sipped her third cup of tea. _I'm turning into Naru with all this tea,_ Mai thought which made her set the cup of tea aside only to pick it up again moments later. _Oh well, it's not like tea is bad anyways,_ she thought as she took another sip. There was only some much she could do to keep herself from dozing off before her assistant arrived.

Luckily, it was only a little less than an hour later when a light knock sounded at the door. Mai, despite her drowsy state, was at the door rather quickly. Opening the oak door revealed a man with short, dark brown hair dressed in simple black slacks and a light colored sweatshirt standing at least two inches taller than her. It had been almost three years since Mai last saw the man so when he spoke in a slightly deeper voice than she remembered Mai couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled out of her.

"Yasu!" she exclaimed happily as she stood on her toes just to give him a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see, it's been forever!"

Though Mai had kept in touch with most of SPR, meaning everybody except Naru and Lin, it was always better seeing someone in person. Judging by the slight chuckle rumbling in Yasuhara's chest as he hugged the happy woman Mai would say he thought so too.

"Still the same old Mai," Yasu smiled as he followed the female spiritualist through the house to the room being used as the base. Mai let his comment slide, something she never did back in SPR, and instead opted to put Yasu to work right away. However, before she could say anything Yasuhara was already placing himself in front of the open laptop.

"So, let's see what we're dealing with," he spoke aloud as his fingers glided over the keys as if he had never stopped doing research on haunted locations.

It was a sight that made Mai smile before taking a seat next to him. _Same old Yasu,_ she thought as the two looked through newspaper clippings and articles online trying to find something useful. At some point Mai had moved to the other couch to lay down and had passed out before either her or Yasu realized it.

Rather than waking her, though, Yasu let her sleep while he continued with his research, mumbling "Same old Mai alright," with a light smile.

* * *

**Friday December 25th**

"Welcome to Tokyo!" exclaimed the flight attendant after the plane had landed and was slowly moving toward the assigned gate.

After being cooped up on a plane for so long it was no surprise when people were becoming restless; some shifting in their seats as they stirred awake while children asked when they were going to be home or to wherever it was they were going. As for the blonde haired Australian who looked completely out of place there was only one place he really wanted to be. Unfortunately for him that place was still a drive away which he would be spending alone in his car. The only good thing was that it would only take maybe forty-five minutes for him to reach his destination, that is after he got through baggage claim.

That was always something the blonde male hated about traveling by plane; it always took so long just to get everything checked on and off, not to mention taking off and then reaching the gate but it was really his only option.

However, rather than making a beeline through the crowded isles to the door the Australian male remained in his seat while most of the other passengers squeezed around each other to get their carry-on and hurry off the plane. It didn't make a difference who got off first since they would still have to wait for their other luggage before they could even the airport. As expected it didn't take long for the plane to clear enough for the patient passengers to gather their belongings and leave as well.

"Thank you for flying with us," one of the flight attendant ladies smiled as the blonde was on his way out. "Have a nice day," added the other female who looked exactly the same to which the man smiled back. "Thank you,I hope you have a good day as well," he replied with his thick accent and unusual kanji. As he left the plane he could hear the light giggling of the two females before they bid the other straggling passengers far well.

It never really bothered the man a whole lot when people laughed or pointed out his strange way of speaking Japanese because it wasn't his first language so it was expected that it was going to be a little off. Plus, when a certain someone said she liked his unusual Japanese he decided that his way of speaking was just fine. Although his visual skills could use a little more work but for the most part the foreign yet residential male managed to claim his luggage and locate his car fair well by himself.

_I hope I'm not late,_ he thought as he merged onto the road and into the typical Japan traffic. Not only did he not want to be late but also couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially a certain brunette.

* * *

Despite the sun rising in the sky and the birds chirping with life it was still rather early in the morning when SPR arrived, all except John who they weren't expecting until later. It wasn't like they really needed him right that moment so for now it would be alright, even if it did mean Monk and Lin were most likely going to be the two unloading the van while Naru leafed through his ever present file and Ayako and Masako walked through the house searching for any signs of spirits. Until then the oddly small group piled out of their vehicles, stretching their joints before following the silent head of SPR to the front door.

Surprisingly Masako made no comment as to whether or not she sensed a spirit but when Naru glanced back discretely he noticed the slight confusion painting the medium's face. He thought about asking her what was wrong but quickly decided it was best to ask after she had a chance to walk through the house so instead he raised the hand that wasn't holding a lazy cat and knocked on the door.

Naru was only half expecting someone to answer since it was a little earlier than most people were up (i.e, people who weren't Naru or Lin). However, the person who answered the door for them was not someone they were expecting so soon.

"John?" Monk exclaimed with the surprise as the others, except the typical Naru.

"Hey guys," replied the Australian man with a gentle smile as he held open the door. It was a pleasant surprise that he had managed to arrive before they had, especially when he was supposed to be on a plane.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until later," Monk half questioned as they were allowed entry. It wasn't to say he wasn't glad to see the Catholic Priest but he couldn't help asking.

"I was able to get an earlier flight," John replied as he closed the door and led the others to the kitchen where the woman who had visited them yesterday was preparing several cups of tea for them.

Looking up the slightly elder woman greeted them politely. "Oh, welcome Mr. Shibuya. Would you like some tea?" she asked before pour the hot liquid into the individual cups. "I'm afraid the others aren't awake yet but I'd be happy to give you a tour of the house," added Ms. Norikawa as they each took a cup, noting how the young lady with short brown hair had moved closer to the blonde priest which brought a smile to her face.

"If you could show our medium around I would appreciate it," replied Naru as he gestured to the young lady next to the priest before he took his own cup of tea.

"Of course!" replied the client.

"Ayako can you accompany-" Naru started only to be interrupted by John, of all people.

"I can go with her," he offered before following the two women who were already leaving the kitchen.

It came as a bit of a surprise that John, of all people, had interrupted Naru only to volunteer himself when he used to accept whatever Naru had planned. Truthfully, Naru was a little curious about that but rather than pondering the possibilities he turned back to Monk and Ayako with a different set of instructions, noting quietly how neither one seemed fazed by John's actions.

"Takigawa, Ms. Matsuzaki," he said which immediately caught their attention. "Take a look around outside for anything unusual. Don't exorcise anything until we know what we're dealing with."

At the instructions Monk replied, "Alright. Are we going to need to unload anything?"

"No." Naru said with a hint of detest. "Since there's no way around it we'll just have to use their equipment. I'd rather our own not be damaged."

Not knowing who the other investigators were Naru didn't trust using their brand new equipment in a house where it was easy enough to damage if they overcrowded it with wires and cameras and such. As much as Naru didn't like working a case with somebody else he had already accepted it before being told that the client had hired another investigator. Needless to say he was none too happy when he found that out but it was already too late to back out now.

"Then we'll go take a looksy," Monk cheered a little too happily before both he and Ayako left as well, leaving their cups of tea on the table.

Somewhere in the middle of giving instructions, or orders depending on how you look at it, the black cat that had been in Naru's arm had jumped down and disappeared from the kitchen as well. It wasn't until he and Lin were the only ones left that Naru noticed the cat's absence. He hadn't wanted to bring the cat along from the beginning since cats were not only a common allergy but he didn't want to be responsible for an animal that wasn't even his. In the end, between the cat's persistence and Monk's valid points on animal sensitivity, Naru had no choice but to agree and now the cat was gone.

Letting out a faint sigh of exasperation, Naru decided the cat would eventually show up when he got hungry or bored. After all, cats were such finicky creatures but intelligent creatures nonetheless.

"Lin get ready for questions," Naru told the tall Chinese man after taking a sip of his tea. He had to admit, it wasn't that bad. Perhaps a little too light for his tastes but it did serve to relax him, if a little, while Lin proceeded to open the laptop he had brought with him.

It wasn't much later that the three had returned with a seemingly puzzled Masako. The look alone made alerted Naru that something fishy was already going on. Even if he hadn't been around for the past four years he still knew those certain looks.

"Did you sense anything?" he questioned the medium almost immediately.

Masako simply shook her head which was yet another bad sign. "I can't sense anything but there's an eerie silence surrounding this house." Lifting up her sleeved arm the brunette covered her mouth as she added in a low voice, "It feels like the calm before the storm."

It wasn't exactly what he had wanted to hear but he supposed it was better nothing. Naru vaguely wondered if the other investigators had anything but quickly came to the assumption that they were mostly likely too incompetent to even set the appropriate equipment up correctly. Then again he would never know until he actually met them but in the meantime he had other things that needed to be done.

While John made an extra cup of tea for the slightly frazzled Masako, Naru and Lin proceeded with their questions. For the most part they were fairly straight-forward questions with simple answers that seemed to be nothing but the truth.

Ms. Norikawa was a widow who had led a safe and simple life. Her husband only recently passed away and her only son moved out of the country several years before. Neither her nor her husband had heard from him since and he never even showed up to his father's funeral which hadn't surprised her. Even she admitted that her own son was a bit on the weird side with all his strange symbols and such.

"Do you know if he left anything behind?" Naru asked curiously only to watch as she shook her head.

"No, he took everything of his with him. All he left behind was his bed, sheets and dresser."

Naru made a mental note to double check the son's room later for any carvings or cubbyholes. Judging by the sounds of it their son could have very well been into the occult or something of the nature. There was always the possibility he could have summoned a demon or malevolent spirit, something he would hold off on sharing until he had more clues.

Admittedly he was starting to think this case may very well be in need of Mai's dreams but he quickly shoved the thought away. Mai wasn't there and she had never been able to control her dreams to begin with so he doubted it would even make a difference.

"Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Norikawa," Naru said once he and Lin were done with their questions, and with good timing as well. From in the kitchen they could barely hear voices mumbling and for a moment Naru thought it was a spirit finally showing signs but whether it was a relief or not Ms. Norikawa spoke up.

"Oh, good. It sounds like they're waking up," she said with a light smile as she stood from the table. "I'll let them know you're here," and with that the blonde female disappeared toward the other visitors. However, as John opened his mouth to welcome the two men back to Japan there was a startled yelp followed by a loud crash that ended with a thud and call of "Ms. Norikawa".

As one, the four who had been left in the kitchen quickly followed the noise to find shattered glass on the wooden floor and two other people helping Ms. Norikawa. Both were brunettes though the one with longer hair had more of a hazel color while the other was much shorter and more of a chocolate brown. The shorter person with longer hair was most distinctly female which left the other to be male judging by his height, hair and build. Unlike the female, who's back and side was facing them, the male's face was completely exposed to them and somehow Naru had the feeling he knew him from somewhere, and based off the expressions on the others they all shared the same feeling.

"What ha-," started Naru only to be interrupted by the female's voice.

"What happened Ms. Norikawa?" she asked urgently though with a nice tone, much nicer than Naru would have sounded. "Are you alright?" the male added and for some reason the feeling of recognition grew stronger, especially when the female smaller brunette spoke.

"I'm fine," Ms. Norikawa reassured them as she managed to stand back up with the help of the two of them.

"What happened?" Naru finally questioned before anybody could interject again which made the two brunettes take notice of the rest of them but what flashed across their faces was not something expected of supposed strangers. When chocolate brown orbs met with Naru's deep ocean blue it was obvious she knew who he was. Lucky for her Naru didn't seem to recognize her at all. Until a certain loud mouth blurted out her name when he and Ayako entered the house.

"Mai?" Monk called in surprise which seemed to widen Naru's eyes just a fraction. None of the them had ever thought they would meet like this, and on a case much less. Whether this meeting was good or bad, though, only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Finally! I was able to finish this chapter though I wish it could have been _before_ Thanksgiving. Sorry my chapters are starting to come late but it's nearing the end of the semester so my professors are giving me a bunch of work and quizzes and test and whatnot. Plus I'm trying to do a whole bunch of other stuff like driver's license and a flipping _job_! Anyways, enough of my ranting. Here's your late Thanksgiving present and I hope you all had a great holiday! Also, I apologize if I offend and or upset any wiccans. I couldn't find much details on a few things and I couldn't get a hole of my wiccan friend so I kind of made a shot in the dark.

**Chapter 5**

After helping Ms. Norikawa to the couch in the base Yasu had gone to make the tea before anybody could say anything. He really didn't want to be there when the sparks flew, though for now he doubted anything would happen since they wanted to know what had happened to their client. Still, it was looking like this case was going to be more complicated and stressful than he remembered any others being and wasn't just because Naru was there. Granite he knew what had happened between he and Mai before the two men left for England but that wasn't going to be the only issue he was sure. Especially since Mai was no longer the same push-over he was sure Naru took for granted.

When Yasu returned with a warm cup of tea Ms. Norikawa took it gratefully, sipping the calming liquid before Mai quickly, but in a gentle voice, asked, "Can you tell us what happened?" It was like Naru wasn't even there but at the same time Mai knew he was. She wasn't focusing on the fact he was there though, rather all her current attention was on the older blonde in front of her as she began to speak.

"I was coming to see if you and the young man were awake when I thought I heard something," she said, her heart rate finally calming down. "The next thing I knew something pushed me. I fell and there was glass everywhere."

"What did you hear?" Naru asked next once he had recovered from his mild surprise though nobody could tell the he had been caught off guard in the least bit.

Taking another sip of tea the woman replied, "It sounded like a voice whispering. Then there was a small cracking and that's when I was pushed."

Listening to Ms. Norikawa's recap Mai couldn't help the puzzling look that crossed her face which seemed to mirror the expression on Masako's face. Up until then there was nothing suspicious about the house except the eerily still silence. What was even more puzzling, though, was that Mai didn't sense anything the moment their client was pushed and by the look on Masako's face the medium hadn't sensed anything either.

As if they were taking turns with the questions Mai asked, "Could you tell if it was a male or a female whispering?"

It took her a moment to really think about it before she finally answered. "It sounded like a child," she said. "Like a little girl."

"A little girl?" Ayako repeated curiously, speaking for the first time since her and Monk's return from searching the outside, to which the blonde nodded as Mai silently stood from the couch and walked over to her laptop on the desk. Noticing her movements John spoke up. "Mai?" he called questioningly which seemed to capture the others' attention as well.

Mai didn't answer as she took a seat in front of her laptop, unsure of what to say now that w=she was becoming more aware of Naru's presence. When she looked up in the hallway before only to find him stand there in front of her she almost thought she was seeing things but sure enough both he and Lin were real. They both looked almost the same as when they had first left though now Naru seemed just a little taller with more masculine features which almost brought a blush to Mai's cheeks as she woke the screen up and immediately clicked in her email.

Her old boss aside, Mai had a fairy decent feeling that whatever was interfering with their ability to sense spirits was something from cult, or rather the witchcraft, side of the paranormal. Being a spiritualist and not a wiccan or part of some cult Mai didn't know much about spell cast or any such but she did know somebody who was familiar with that area.

Rather than answering the young priest Mai quickly typed an email to her colleague and acquaintance before hitting send, seeming almost like Naru or Lin in the way that they ignored questions when something more pressing was on their list of things to do. _I guess I did pick up some of their habits,_ she thought with an inward chuckle as she glanced at the monitors, about to finally voice her thoughts. However, instead of sharing her speculation Mai addressed Yasu curiously.

"Yasu, was camera two like this when we woke up?" Looking at the accused screen Yasu moved closer until he noticed the camera was now facing the wall and dresser next to it as apposed to facing the bed which also captured the window and closet door.

With a push to the bridge of his glasses Yasu replied, "No, all the cameras were perfectly fine this morning."

This caught everybody's attention which brought them all to look at the screen, including the two silent men and the blonde client. Masako was the first to speak with a low tone as she hid her mouth behind her kimono sleeve. "Something isn't right," she stated in agreement with Mai earlier thoughts. "I can't sense any spirits but I know one is here."

Again Mai was about to voice her speculation only to be cut off by the dinging of new message in her inbox. Wasting no time in prolonging solving the case Mai quickly opened and read through the email, vaguely aware of Naru telling Ayako to take John and fix the camera. Without any questions asked the two easily fell into the past's normalcy of following his orders. As they moved to leave, however, they were halted by Mai who stood from the chair after having closed her email tab.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," she said to which Naru called after her. "I need to talk to you Mai."

Without a single glance back at the man in his usual dark clothes Mai replied, "Later. If it's about the case then I'm sure Yasu can help." And with that she walked out of the base, Ayako and John following behind with questioning looks as they left Naru visibly stunned. It was apparent that he wasn't expecting Mai to act so indifferently toward him though a small part of him rationalized that he did deserve it. On the other hand, being the same narcissist that he was Naru ignored the thought of reason and turned to Yasu with a hard look that made the other male stand straighter as the man of surprising predictability asked for everything they found about the house and or the land.

* * *

After establishing that the other investigators they were going to be working with were actually Mai and Yasuhara the group had migrated into the base to listen to Norikawa's retelling of what happened. Almost immediately Yasu had gone to make the startled woman a cup of tea before thought could even cross Naru's mind. Rather than tea or even the client for that matter, Naru was more occupied with thoughts of Mai who not only looked different but had a different air around herself as well. Of course he hadn't expected her to stay the same naïve and klutzy girl but he had the distinct feeling that a lot had changed in the four years he was away. Still, even he had to admit that Mai had definitely grown into an exceptional young woman, at least physically from he could tell so far.

Her hair was longer now though not by much. It still framed her gentle face as it fell in light layers passed her shoulders, the longer layers being just a little shorter than Ayako's hair. While her eyes were still as clear in their chocolatey color her hair seemed a shade or two lighter than Naru remembered which made her eyes seem all the more chocolatey and alluring.

As Mai spoke her voice, gentle and soft like he remembered, seemed to capture Naru's attention and bring him out of his rather uncharacteristic train of thought. If anybody knew what he had been thinking about he was sure they would never let him live it down. Thankfully he was a master at schooling his facial features, keeping others from seeing what laid deeper though he did suppose he had opened up a little more since he had met the members of SPR.

When his initial surprise wore off Naru had quickly inputted himself in the discussion, taking turns in asking questions with Mai which left the paranormal researcher with an odd feeling he couldn't quite place. It wasn't bad in way but just, so different. At first he thought things were going to mostly be the same but as he was quickly learning quite a few things had changed, especially with Mai who was acting as if neither him nor Lin were really there. It almost made him want to grab her hand and make her look at him. Almost.

Instead he remained silent as always until everybody's attention was brought to one of the screens that looked different that it was suppose to. Not long after that Mai managed to surprise Naru for the second time in less than two hours, only this time it actually showed on his face though it was quickly hidden once he realized it. Then he turned to Yasu for what Mai had thought he needed which was the research information but he also wanted a chance to talk to the female brunette. Not that he was sure what exactly he would have said so ignoring Yasu's sudden posture change Naru took the papers he offered and immediately set to work reading through them.

* * *

When the three investigators were out of earshot, walking up the stairs, John finally asked the question he was sure all of them were wondering. "Mai, are you alright?"

As she reached the top of the stairs Mai looked back at the two with a friendly smile. "Of course I am," she replied easily, which wasn't a lie. She was alright and revving to kick some spirit butts. In fact, she felt much better now than she had in a long while, even if she wasn't entirely sure how to react to Naru's sudden and unannounced arrival. Granite he did say he would eventually becoming back but still, it had been four years and Mai was beginning to doubt he'd be back anytime soon. Low and behold, the narcissist suddenly returns like some late cliché Christmas present.

"You seem a little off," Ayako added as they walked to the end of the hall, snapping Mai out of her momentary inner babbling of cliché presents. "Is it because of Naru?" she asked almost timidly, as if the question might set the brunette off.

Truthfully, Mai was a little confused about the situation. Happy, sort of since she did really miss the two workaholics, but confused too. She wasn't sure how to interact with him now without blurting out anything embarrassing, especially after he accused her of loving his dead brother, which she was still pissed at him for. Really though, that wasn't what was on her mind. For some reason she just really wanted to solve this case. Staying in one location was beginning to stress her a little but she wasn't sure why. Plus, she had only bee there less than twenty-four hours.

"Nah," she tried reassuring them with a bright smile. "I'm just trying to solve the case is all." she admitted, the three of them walking into the room that had been the son's room before he moved out.

All there was, aside from the bed, was a dresser and nightstand with a lamp and picture of the son as a toddler standing between Ms. Norikawa and who they assumed was his father. There was one window and on the far wall was a picture of a single lily in a vase. In the corner adjacent to the closet sat the camera, still facing the wrong direction.

While Mai looked around the vacant room John repositioned the camera to capture as much of the room as possible. Slowly Mai walked through the room for the second time, paying closer attention to loose floor boards or looking anywhere that could possibly hide a small case or something of the like. Unfortunately, as Ms. Norikawa had said before, all the drawers were empty so that only the floor boards. That was, if it was even in the room.

As they watched her search through the room slowly Ayako couldn't help but to ask, "What are you looking for Mai?"

Not pausing in her steps Mai opened her mouth to speak just as a wooden board creaked beneath her foot. Rather than answering now Mai knelt down by the board and attempted to pry it up with her short nails. Finding that she could hardly lift it with such short nails Mai looked up to the blonde piest.

"Could you get me a knife or something to pry this up with please?" she asked politely, unlike Naru would have done. With a quick nod John went off to get what the brunette asked for. Again Ayako repeated he question and was finally rewarded with a simple, less descriptive, reply.

"If I'm lucky, a clue and a solution to several problems."

That didn't quite satisfy the woman's curiosity but at least she got more of an answer than she was sure Naru would have given her, if he would have given an answer at all. Sometimes Mai started to act like him, not in a narcissistic way but more analyzing and focused while other times she was just as klutzy and oblivious as ever.

Shortly after leaving the two females John returned with a butter knife as per Mai's less specific request. Upon being handed the knife Mai quickly set to work prying the board up until she could grab and move it aside. Once aside Mai carefully reached into the floor for what she hoped was either a small case or pouch of some sort, ignoring Ayako's small "ew" of disgust at the sight of small cobwebs.

At first Mai thought there was nothing but as her hand closed around a soft fabricated item she felt both relief and a slight ping of fear. One could never know for sure about anything that deals with with paranormal, spell casting included. That was why she was consulting someone she absolutely trusted. Immediately.

Pulling the pouch from the floor Mai examined it more closely, the fabric being dark and velvety in both color and texture which effectively hid its contents. The pull strings that kept the pouch closed tightly were a yellowish gold color and there seemed to be a symbol of some kind stitched into the fabric on one side. Whatever was in the pouch must have been fairly lightly seeing as the object itself hardly weighed anything.

"What is that?" Ayako asked before John had the chance to.

"I think this is why we aren't able to sense anything," Mai replied, somewhat relieved that she was able to find it rather quickly. She then replaced the floor bard before standing and leaving the room, Ayako and John following closely behind.

Back at base Mai wasted no time with the questioning glances, immediately pulling her laptop over from where Lin had pushed it to settle his own laptop down as he took residence in the chair she sat in before. While neither Naru not Lin seemed to care, let alone notice what she was doing Mai opened her video chat account where her colleague was waiting for her. No sooner than signing in did said colleague send her a video chat request which Mai accepted.

"Hey Yuzu!" Mai smiled as her friend's face appeared on the computer. She was a pretty woman, not much older than herself with long black hair and bright blue eyes that almost reminded her of Naru and Gene's. Despite the dark hair color her friend was naturally a blonde.

"Hey Mai," the woman smiled back, her American accent coming through a little. "Long time no see. How is life treating you?"

"Good, actually," she replied, still a carefree smile.

Finally taking notice of Mai once again Naru looked up from the papers in his hands to find Mai talking to someone through the computer. Curiously, Yasu and Monk both moved behind Mai to see who exactly she was talking to. The sight of the dark haired woman dressed similarly to Naru in color brought a few questionable thoughts to mind, especially when they noticed the pentagram like necklaces and such on the wall behind her.

"And who are these two?" the woman asked.

"Oh, this is Yasuhara and Monk," replied Mai as she indicated who was who, her smile seeming to grow brighter. "Guys, this is my friend Yuzuriha. We went to college together."

"So they're part of SPR," Yuzuriha mused aloud with a warm smile that didn't seem to match the décor behind her.

Monk and Yasu exchanged "hello"s and "nice to meet you"s which were returned before the attention was focused back on Mai who held up the pouch to the camera on the computer for her friend to see.

"Did you open it?" she asked to which Mai shook her head.

"Nope. I didn't want to risk anything."

Yuzuriha let out a sigh of relief, obviously fully aware of Mai's curiosity at times. "Good. Take it outside and burn it then toss the ashes in a river or lake."

"Will a pond work?" Monk questioned. He wasn't really sure what it was all about or what it was used for but he was able to pick up that it didn't help them in the least.

Yuzuriha gave a nod in response. "A pond will work too. After that the spell should be gone."

Having listened quietly until then Naru suddenly spoke up. "What spell?" he asked, setting the papers down on the coffee table and moving closer to small group around the computer.

Hearing a voice but unable to match it to a face the woman asked, "Who was that?" No sooner than the question was asked did Monk and Yasu step aside to make room for Naru to stand behind Mai.

With an inaudible squeak and a slight jump at his presence so close to her Mai introduced the "tea-addicted-narcissist". She was thankful, at least, that her voice didn't crack though by the look on her friend's face Mai's cheeks were probably tinted a light red. She couldn't help that feel that it was like she suddenly reverted back to a high school girl blushing about the proximity of her crush.

"So you're Naru," the dark haired wiccan speculated as she studied as much of his features as she could before answering him, ignoring the slight twitch of irritation above his left eye. "Well judging from the size of the container plus the symbol it was either made to hold a spirit within in the house or to block something, in this case most likely a medium's ability to see the spirit." she explained.

At the weary looks on their faces, except Naru's whose was skeptical and Mai's who was just glad her friend could help, she add, "whoever made it was an amateur if they didn't bury it." This seemed to settle the other two though Naru still remained skeptical.

"Thanks Yuzu!" Mai exclaimed happily which seemed to brighten her friend's smile.

"No problem," she replied before her smile turned sly. "So, do I get my payment this time? You did promise."

At this the brunette's smile suddenly turned awkward as she gave a nervous little laugh, feeling all eyes on her questioningly. "I'll call you later with the details," she told her reluctantly and watched as she cheered joyfully.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later!" and with that she signed off, leaving Mai in a bit of a problematic situation.

As expected Monk was looking at her with that coy smirk that meant she wasn't getting away from him easily. Even Yasu was giving her a similar look. "What did she mean by that, huh Mai?" Monk asked teasingly as if he actually knew. Thankfully he didn't but that still didn't help.

_Damn that Yuzu_, Mai thought bitterly as she tried ignoring the looks from everyone else, even Naru and Lin's slight glance.

"Nothing really," she admitted. "Just sort of a girl's day out thing." It wasn't necessarily a lie but it wasn't exactly what the "payment" was. Luckily, before either of the persistent bastards could call her on more details, Naru quickly called everybody's attention with the irritation thick in his voice.

"Monk and Ms. Matsuzaki, you two go burn the pouch and toss the ashes in the pond," he instructed them, earning an okay from both as they moved to leave after Mai handed over said object. Not even waiting until they were out the door and he was already moving along with his orders.

"Ms. Hara, I want you to tell me what you see as soon as the spell is gone," he all but demanded though it didn't seem to faze her as he then continued on to John, unaware of Mai and Yasu silently leaving the room.

"I'm going to try having you exercise the house first,"

"Sure thing mate," nodded John as Naru turned to the last two only to find their places empty. "Lin, where is Mai?"

Glancing at the monitors it was apparent that neither of the two were there which a couple places to look.

"She might have gone looking for Ms. Norikawa," John theorized. "We didn't tell her that she left for her sister's for the day."

For a moment Naru had to remind himself that Mai wasn't there on the case with him but rather on her own case that just happened to be shared by him as well. However, that was exactly what he wanted to talk to her about. Since when did she start taking on cases of her own? Did she even know what she was doing? Granite, she hadn't screamed yet and nobody had been hurt but that was beside the point. She may have worked for him for a year but that was not enough time for her to learn and start taking cases on her own.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Masako added which brought the brooding man out of his thoughts. Unlike Naru Masako knew that the girl they were thinking about could actually handle herself better than either they thought.

* * *

"Mai, what are we going?" Yasu asked as he followed the other brunette down the hall and into the first bedroom on the right which happened to be the guest room. In her hands was a single candle and a thing of incense along with a small box of matches.

"I think I had one of my dreams last night," she replied as the two took a seat in the middle of the room with Mai's back facing the camera, the twin bed against the far wall which left them with a decent amount of room.

"What do you mean you "think"?" he asked curiously, having known since the case at his high school that Mai was a sensitive spiritualist.

"It was dark and hazy but I know someone was trying to tell me something," she replied easily, assuming the reason the connection was horrible before was due to the spell pouch they found.

Despite the fact that either Lin or Naru were most likely watching them and would probably try to stop her, Mai proceeded to set the space in front of her. After letting the incense burn a moment before gently blowing out the flame Mai then told Yasu to turn off the light as she lit the candle. As soon as the room went dark, save for the light of the candle, Mai took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she relaxed her body.

"Once I start you can't let anyone disrupt me," she said, giving the other college graduate a serious look that did not belong on her gentle face. Nonetheless, he nodded and Mai took another deep breath, closing her eyes as she slowly let it out again and relaxed herself more.

Not only was she relaxing her body but she was also loosening the core inside of her that one could only call a spirit. Little by little the chain that held her spirit firmly attached was loosened until eventually she was able to reach out from her body to try to connect with the spirit, or spirits, in the house. In a way it was like allowing a spirit to possess her but instead she was actively searching for the specific spirit that tried reaching out to her last night.

At first it was like swimming through thick murky water, unable to see or hear anything until she heard a faint "pop" as the pressure lifted. Suddenly, everything was clear and Mai could see room out of her body that Naru had indeed come to stop her just like she predicted. She was sure he might have succeeded too if it wasn't for Masako, who knew better than anyone not to interrupt her, holding his arm to keep him from doing just that.

"Don't," she said softly, careful not to raise her voice. "If you try to pull her back you'll risk damaging her spirit."

"What do you mean her spirit?" Naru demanded though in a lower tone than he wanted.

Surprisingly, Masako answered without covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. "Mai is different," she admitted which didn't seem to satisfy him.

Again he demanded, almost in a growl, "What do you mean different?" Mai couldn't say she was looking forward to going back but she already expected Naru to be angry.

As Masako began explaining things to him in less detail but still satisfied him, Mai felt a tug on her spiritual arm. Looking down she found a little girl, about eight or nine, holding on to her arm with a desperate and worried look in her hazel eyes.

"You have to go back," the girl pleaded just before the knocking sounds began reverberating against the walls, setting the girls grip to tighten. "Please go," she pleaded again.

"Wait," Mai said as the girl tried pushing her back toward her own body. "Are you the one from my dream?"

Almost reluctantly the girl nodded, momentarily pausing from trying to push Mai back.

"What were you trying to tell me?" Mai asked, raising her voice as the knocking sounds grew louder and more violent.

"No!" the girl shouted as she pushed Mai harder, nearly knocking her back into her body but she grabbed the girl's hands, feeling the chain on her spirit tightening as it tried to pull her back as well.

"I need to now what you were trying to tell me," Mai said as she struggled against her own chains of life, still holding onto the girl as best she could even as said girl shook her head with tears in her eyes.

With one last shove that didn't seem to come from the girl, Mai's spirit snapped like a rubber band and she was suddenly thrown back in her physical body which tossed her on her back. At the same moment the single flame flickered out and the knocking sounds ceased. The other three occupants of the room gave various shouts of the fallen girl's name as they rushed to her ide, Masako and Yasu being the first two after Naru quickly flicked on the lights.

"She's not breathing," Yasu panicked, about to call an ambulance when Masako sudden brought the side of her fist down against the brunette's chest.

Mai arched off the floor with a deep gasp of air followed by several coughs and smaller gasps as she worked to get air back in her lungs.

While Mai re-oxidized her lungs Masako informed them of the two spirits she felt, one being that of a little girl and the other being an older man with some kind of grudge. When Mai was finally able to sit up she spoke quietly, still a little breathless.

"I don't think that spell was meant to block us," she mumbled as she cautiously stood up, stumbling a few steps until she was able to balance with the help of Masako.

"What were you thinking Mai?!" he demanded as Masako helped her out of the room.

Coming to her aid Yasu advised, "Let's get her back to base first."

Begrudgingly and very silently, Naru led them back to base where Ayako and Monk had returned after the now angry boss disappeared up the stairs once he realized what Mai was trying to do. He barely managed to contain himself until Mai was seated on the couch before he rounded on her again.

"That was dangerous Mai!" he told her in a deathly serious voice which, honestly, Mai didn't mind at the moment. Oddly enough she was kind of glad that Naru was scolding her. After all, if he was scolding her then that meant he cared about her on some level right?

"Who even taught you to conduct a séance?" he continued, oblivious to the thoughts running through her head.

"I did," Masako said, looking straight up at Naru from beside Mai. That didn't seem to bod well with him if his hardening look was any indication.

"Whether you like it or not Naru, she is a spiritualist," added the shrine maiden from the other side of Mai, both woman's arms wrapped lightly but protectively around the momentarily silent Mai.

Seeing both of her "body-guards" protecting the woman, Naru let out an exasperated sigh and folded his arms. It was obvious that he wasn't too thrilled about Mai's development but it looked like he wasn't getting around it right now.

"Are you ready to try an exorcism John?"

"Sure," replied the blonde priest. With an approving nod from the young head of SPR John left to change into his priest's robe, unaware of the shadow lurking just outside the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am so sorry! Again! I was actually going to upload this chapter on Christmas Eve for everybody but I ended up getting a virus like the day right before Christmas Eve and for some reason my Anti-virus was malfunctioning so I had to take it in to get it fixed. LUCKILY nothing was ruined or erased! :) so1 I'm really sorry for the delay but Merry Late Christmas to everybody and I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 6**

"Our father, who art in heaven," spoke a gentle voice with a surprisingly dominant tone laced with an Australian accent. "Hallowed be thy name."

As the Catholic priest continued his prayer, splashing holy water through the air, Naru and Lin watched him from base while the rest of them remained silent on the couch. So far since he started there had been no phenomena but that didn't necessarily mean the exorcism was working. Though John's exorcisms had always been the most reliable there were a few instances where they were rendered less effective.

"In the beginning was the word," he continued in the same voice. "And the word was with God, and the word it was God."

While the two dark clad males watched over John Mai clicked through the articles saved on her laptop, the farthest dating back to almost twenty years ago when the first house was built. About six years after that it burned down in a fire that claimed the life of nine year old Hineko Tanazuki. Her parents were so distraught that they decided not to rebuild the house and instead moved away.

The land remained untouched for a short while after until the Otayu family built their house over the remains. They a son a son close to eight years old who often played with his imaginary friend "Hineko". Despite the few strange occurrences the Otayu family didn't seemed too bothered and stayed in the house until the mother left with her son for unknown reasons. Eventually the husband left as well but died shortly after. The last family to purchase the house was the Tomoaki family seven years ago.

_Tomoaki?_ Mai thought questioningly, finding it odd that the name didn't match Ms. Norikawa's. Not only that but somehow the name Tomoaki sounded familiar.

By the time John had finished his exorcism and returned to base Mai made several notes on the Tanazuki family as well as the Otayu family. Unfortunately, there wasn't much on either family, rather it was more about the house which was still helpful. It just wasn't exactly what they needed

"I no longer sense the little girl," said Masako in reply to Naru's question.

"What about the other spirit?" Naru pressed further.

Almost reluctantly, or perhaps solemnly, Masako shook her head. "I'm afraid that even though John's exorcism did have an affect the spirit is still here."

That didn't seem to gain the researcher's approval as he gripped his chin with his forefinger and thumb, his eyebrows knitted together in that way of thought that always seemed to show just how much something bothered him. For a moment it almost seemed like he had never left, as if nothing had changed. What none of them were aware of was just how much things have actually changed.

"Ms. Matsuzaki," Naru started as he looked up from his thinking pose. "You and father Brown take new temperature readings."

"Didn't Mai already do that before we got here?" the shrine maiden complained more than asked.

It was clear by the slight twitching of his eye that Naru was beginning to become beyond irritated, if he wasn't there already. Why he seemed so irritated already was mystery nobody really wanted to try solving. If it wasn't for Mai speaking first then he most likely would have snapped a smart ass reply.

"Since you and Monk burnt the talisman thing the spirit has been more active in the past thirty minutes than it was before in just a day," she tried to reason.

Seeming to understand her reasoning Ayako agreed with an inaudible grumble and grabbed the thermograph then left the base with John trailing after her. Before the blonde male left, however, he shot the kimono wearing medium an apologetic smile that went unnoticed by Naru.

Once they were gone more orders were issued for Monk and Masako to bring in two extra cameras to set up in the kitchen and living room which were the only two locations left unwatched. Much like the other two, minus the complaint from Ayako, Masako and Monk left quickly to complete their job. However, when Naru tried to issue orders to Yasu Mai stepped in.

"Yasu, can you try to get more information on the Tanazuki family and the Otayu family?" she asked as she interrupted the grumpy male which seemed to make him all the more grumpier.

Either the normal college graduate was oblivious to the change in atmosphere or he didn't care but he answered nonetheless with a friendly smile. "Sure. But I'll have to go to the library since I wasn't able to find much more information on the internet."

Mai had actually guessed as much since there wasn't more saved on the laptop. Not only that but if Yasu had originally found anything extra he would have said something by now.

"Can you drive a stick?" Mai asked with a teasing but knowing smirk that made Yasu grin right back.

"Would you like to know how well?" he teased back to which Mai hastily replied, "No thank you," as she tossed him her car keys.

With another grin and a simple "will do," Mai was left alone with the two silent men she hadn't seen in four years.

_I guess some things really don't change,_ the remaining female thought as neither male spoke.

Lin was too busy typing god knows what, probably the report for the case which would explain how he hardly ever had a huge load of paperwork to file. Beside him his male charge seemed to be brooding, as always, over something that he wasn't seeing or understanding. Mai was actually a little surprised he hadn't snapped at her for interrupting him a moment ago. In fact, he hadn't snapped at her for anything yet though she was sure he wanted to.

Regardless about her ex-boss there was still a case that needed solving and whether he liked it or not she was now a very active investigator.

"Hey Lin," Mai called to the chinese man in a light voice that sounded like her pre-college self.

Startled by the change in attitude as well as the name called, both males looked up at her. It was rather clear that they both thought the first words out of her mouth once they were alone would have been directed at Naru.

_Jeez, _Mai thought with an inward huff. _Give me some credit, I did mature more you know._

"Yes Mai?" Lin replied in the same deep and masculine voice she remembered.

"Do you know where Ms. Norikawa went?" she asked curiously as his voice pulled her from her thought before she could go on inner rant.

This time it was Naru who replied. "She said she was going to spend the day with her family at her sister's house," he said matter-of-factually.

For a moment Mai was tempted to thank the "Mr. Know-it-all jerk". Instead she ignored his attitude, with slight difficulty, and asked for a way to get a hold of the client.

Thankfully Lin replied this time as he handed her a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "She gave us her sister's home number in case we needed anything," he explained as Mai took the paper gratefully.

"Thanks Lin!" Mai beamed him one of her warm smiles before taking the paper with her and quickly dialing the number as Lin mumbled a "you're welcome" with a small smile in return and turned back to his computer.

Naru, on the other hand, watched the woman a moment longer as she spoke into the phone, asking for Ms. Norikawa then asking a few questions about her husband and son before the paranormal researcher turned his attention to one of the screens with the miko and priest on it. He was still aware of Mai speaking as she told their client it was safer for her to stay with her sister which, by the sound of it, she easily agreed.

Just as Mai hung up and was about to join Naru in front of the screens the three of them, plus the two who just entered the base, heard a loud slam followed by Ayako's voice being drowned out by knocking sounds.

As one they all rushed up the stairs with Monk right in front as he called to the trapped miko.

"Ayako!"

* * *

After leaving base Ayako let out a soft sigh as she and John started in the living room where it was about four degrees below normal which wasn't too bad.

"Old age finally catching up to you?" teased the short haired monk as he and the medium crossed their path on their way to their own job.

"Oh shut up," huffed the red-headed miko. "Like you have any room to talk."

At her reply Monk's grin widened, noting that she didn't deny she was getting old. Technically he was older than her by a little over two years but that didn't stop him from pointing out how old she was compared to everybody else. Except perhaps Lin none of them but Naru knew how old he was. For all they knew he could be in his mid to late twenties.

"Least I don't go around sighing about it," Monk shot back only to finally push John to try to defusse the bickering before Ayako could make it more serious.

"Alright you two," he said gently with an easy , if slightly awkward, smile. "Let's just finish what Kazuya asked."

Though his advise seemed to stop the bickering, as playful as it was, both the monk the miko let out a scuff in unison.

"You mean what he told us to do," Ayako said. Despite the grin on his face Monk agreed, even if the other two didn't voice their agreements.

"Well it is Naru so I doubt much has changed," added the Buddhist monk, earning nods of agreement from the rest of them.

"You do have a point there," John said just as Yasu joined them.

Rather than questioning them about what they were talking about, since he heard what Monk said, Yasu gave them that innocent smile that made you wonder what was really going through his head. "You know, I'm pretty sure Naru isn't in a good mood," he told them behind that smile. "I don't think I want to find out how far his patience extends now."

At this the other four seemed to agree as they quickly parted way. Ayako and John took the temperature in the kitchen before heading upstairs while the remaining three stepped outside. Yasu waved after he explained where he was going and chuckled when Monk tried to get him to switch with him. It took the younger male a few tries to remember how to drive a manual but he eventually got it and drove off, away from a laughing monk unloading the requested cameras. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Masako was giggling behind her kimono sleeve as well.

While Monk struggled with his laughter to drag out the equipment, Ayako and John went through the room with the thermograph. Aside from the living room the rest of the house was room temperature. That was, until they reached the guest room where the temperature was close to ten degrees below the other rooms.

"You would think the Master bedroom would be where the spirit is," muttered Ayako as she visibly shivered.

"Well, Mai did do a séance in this room," John pointed out. "But it is quite odd since I only exorcised the room we found that talisman in."

Again, Ayako couldn't help the visible shudder that raced down her body. It was like she could feel dark eyes watching her every move. She couldn't shake the feeling of anger and rage that seemed to emit from every corner of the room as it inched toward her. It was as if the dark feeling was trying to suffocate her, make her fall to her knees but being the hot-blooded woman she was Ayako refused to give in.

She had never felt spirits before, especially not one with such intent and focus. If it was always so thick and suffocating for Masako then the red-haired miko just gained a lot more respect for the medium as well as sympathy.

"L-let's get out of here," Ayako stuttered slightly which didn't go unnoticed by the Australian but he gave a nodded and walked out of the room just a few steps ahead of her.

Before Ayako could take even a single step out of the room the door slammed shut. Immediately she and John tried to open the door but the handle itself wouldn't move an inch. Ayako knew it wasn't John, he was just too sweet to harm a fly let alone her. Not to mention that he had been in full sight when the door slammed on its own. That, in and of itself, stood to reason that there was definitely a spirit making itself known. And just by the intensity of the knocking sounds it was angry.

Letting out a sudden yelp Ayako released the door knob and looked down at her hands. Burn marks in the shape of the knob laced the palms of her shaky hands. The door had burnt her but when she looked at the handle it appeared normal.

"John!" she called out as she reached for the knob again only to pull her fingers back with another yelp. "Get me out of here!" Ayako yelled as panic started to rise in her chest.

The knocking sounds drowned out her yells for help as John and the others tried to beat the door down. She was sure she heard Monk calling her name but all she could do was yell his name back as something shoved her away from the door.

Being the first person on SPR to be attacked in the house was not what she was expecting. In fact, she wasn't expecting to be attacked at all. She never was before since she didn't have much psychic power even thought she called herself a spiritualist. She didn't have much of her own power since she only really powered power from the trees. Hell, even she knew her exorcisms were nothing compared to Monk's or Johns but at least she was still useful when it came to warding magic.

Unfortunately for her, warding magic wasn't going to save save her from whatever was shoving her away from the door every time she got near it. Several times she was shoved against the wall so hard her head bounced and after the second or third time her head wouldn't stop throbbing to the point she could hardly stand up.

In the same moment that Ayako dropped to her knees, gripping her pounding head, Monk managed to finally kick the door down with the help of Lin. Both males busted into the room with Monk immediately running to the miko's side as the knocking sounds ceased.

"Ayako!" called the monk upon finding her gripping her head in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked, softer than before as he carefully pulled her against him.

"I-I'm alright," she managed to get out with a wince as the movement of being pulled against Monk's chest made her head throb more.

Glad she was in one piece Monk let out a sigh of relief and tried to help her to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"Y-yeah," she groaned lightly, thankful this time the movement didn't cause as much pain.

Slowly Monk eased her off the floor and guided her back down stairs as she continued to hold her head. Behind them the others quickly followed suit though Mai and Masako seemed to linger a moment before glancing at each other, knowing that the other felt the same overwhelming anger that kept the spirit from moving on. They then rejoined the others back at base just in time for Ayako's explanation.

* * *

As the last two entered base Ayako was already telling Naru what she felt in the room before the door slammed on its own. It was obvious by the slight trembling in her hands that the event had startled her but despite that Ayako still looked as haughty and spoiled as ever. She even cursed and threatened to kick her savor when Monk was a little too rough with bandaging her hands while Naru reviewed the video that collaborated with Ayako's story.

Seeing the video herself Mai was glad she made the decision to tell Ms. Norikawa to stay away for the time being. It was a little baffling, though, that Ayako had been attacked first when it used to always be Mai.

_Cheater,_ hissed a very menacing voice right behind Mai's ear, sending a chill down her spine.

Quickly Mai turned to look behind her but found that nothing was there. The space between her and the wall was empty and yet she had felt a hot breath on the nape of her neck. A voice she didn't recognize spoke into her ear as clear as John was trying to calm the two bickering adults but nobody else seemed to have heard what she did.

Mai was so busy puzzling over the single word that she didn't hear her name being called several times. When a hand suddenly touched her shoulder, as gentle as it was, it brought the brunette back to reality with a startled jump.

"Are you alright Mai?" asked the short haired medium worriedly.

Noticing that everybody was looking at her, except Lin who was still typing away, Mai gave them a reassuring smile as she replied, "Yeah, sorry. Lost myself in thought."

"Jeez!" exclaimed Ayako with a sigh of relief. "Don't scare us like that, we thought you were possessed or something."

"Sorry," Mai chuckled lightly, not having meant to worry her make-shift family.

Beside her Masako emitted a huff behind her kimono sleeve. "Speak for yourself. I would have known if a spirit was possessing Mai."

"Why you," Ayako started, looking about ready to strangle the other woman. She might have tried to grab her if it wasn't for the burns on her hands and Mai's voice interrupting them.

"I'm going to go make some tea," she said with a smile. At the mere mention of tea everybody seemed to perk up, even Naru who had been surprisingly patient with all the bickering and arguing that had been going on throughout the day so far.

As Mai headed toward the kitchen she heard Naru's voice as he told John to help Monk with setting up the extra cameras. Monk apologized for forgetting and called for John to follow him into the living just as Mai disappeared into the kitchen to set the kettle on the stove.

While she waited for the water to boil Mai pulled out enough cups for the entire group and placed them on a tray then looked through the tea selection. It took her a moment to decide on what tea to use from the huge selection Ms. Norikawa had. Since she was sure most of them were tensed and or a little stressed she settled on a tea that would sooth and relax them without putting them to sleep. She then added one teaspoon of tea leaves per cup into the teapot.

When the kettle started to whistle Mai went to carefully take it off the stove but was stopped by a set of hands suddenly wrapping around her neck. Startle, Mai reached up to pry the hands off but couldn't find what was cutting off her air supply. She clawed at her neck as the invisible hands tightened, completely cutting off any air from getting into her lungs.

On the stove the kettle screamed with air that made Mai wish she was the kettle instead. She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name and asking if everything was alright but she was unable to make any noise above the screaming of the kettle. There wasn't even anything behind her that she could lash out at and her energy was slowly fading as black spots danced across her blurred vision. It it weren't for the hands holding her Mai would have fallen to the ground by then.

_Liar,_ spoke the same menacing voice from before only this time it sounded like a cat hissing dangerously.

In the distance there was another call of her name followed by muffled words to her. Mai could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, about to fall into the dark abyss. Just before falling the hands released her and Mai took in a large gasp of air, hoping it was enough to help her resurface from the claws of darkness but she was already too weak to even concentrate on the voices calling to her.

Mai's body slumped forward as she fell unconscious, unaware of Monk barely managing to catch her or the black cat that looked up at his owner with fearful and worried blue eyes.

* * *

_When Mai woke up she was surrounded by nothing but a thick blanket of darkness that, for whatever reason, unnerved her. It was like she could feel someone peering in through the darkness from somewhere on edge, as if peering in through a window, to watch her every move as if they were waiting for something. The thought alone sent a chill down her spine and brought her arms to wrap themselves around her protectively as Mai cautiously looked through the blackened space. She desperately wished Gene would start walking up to her with his usual soft smile._

_Slowly, in the far distance, Mai could see a small light moving toward her. It was warm and sweet and relief flooded the brunette instantly as she waited for Gene to appear. However, Mai soon realized that it was not Gene who stepped through the floating light but the little girl she had seen during her séance._

"_Hineko?" Mai asked, hoping she got the name right._

_With a smile gracing her childish face the little girl nodded. Having a better look at her now Mai noticed she had long black hair that fell in waves around her midsection with bright and innocent green eyes. Her head reached just about Mai's rib cage as she tilted her head up to look at the brunette. _

"_Don't worry," she told her, seeing how uneasy Mai was feeling. "You're safe. He can't get you here."_

_Mai started at the little girl in surprise, her words not fully registering in her mind. At first she thought Hineko meant Gene which made no sense, Gene wasn't a danger to her. If anything he was like her Guardian Angel. Then she remembered the kitchen and the invisible set of hands strangling her._

"_You mean the one who burnt Ayako?" she asked."And tried to strangle me?"_

_Rather than nodding like Mai expected she shook her head with a frown but otherwise didn't elaborate. Instead she said, "He doesn't like bad girls."_

"_What do you mean bad girls?" Mai asked, not understanding how that related to her and Ayako._

_Neither one of them had done anything particularly bad. Granite, she was kind of ignoring Naru but that was because she was still a little surprised and unsure what to do that would even make a difference with him. Besides, that didn't explain why Ayako was the first to be attacked._

"_Onii-san isn't Ojii-san," said Hineko as she brought Mai's focus back on her. "And Obaa-san isn't Onee-san."_

_It took Mai a moment to catch up with what she was saying but like before it wasn't making any sense. Brother isn't grandpa and grandma isn't sister, there wasn't even any verbs or adjectives in that sentence._

_Seeing the spiritualist's confusion Hineko tried rephrasing the sentence. "Onii-san can't be Ojii-san and Obaa-san can't be Onee-san," she said, hoping that was better._

_Unfortunately, all that came out of Mai's mouth was a dumbfounded, "Huh?"_

_Mai never really understood why spirits were always so cryptic. Masako told her before that it was because of the amount of energy it took them just to make contact. Personally, Mai thought the dead just liked to fuck with their heads since there wasn't anything else for them to do._

_Seeing that Mai wasn't going to understand it right away Hineko let a small frown grace her otherwise adorable features. She knew she didn't have much more time and neither did Mai and her friends. Whether Mai knew it or not there was something far more dangerous than a begrudging old man waiting for her in the darkness._

"_Be careful Onee-san," the little girl pleaded as her figure began to fade into the dark abyss. _

_Mai watched as Hineko quickly faded away until her worried and fearful green eyes were no longer looking at her. Almost immediately the darkness around her began to fade much the same way as the little girl._

* * *

Slowly blinking her eyes open it took Mai a moment to focus, seeing nothing but a vision of white until she turned her head towards the voices. Mai winced as the movement of her head caused a warm shot of pain to wrap around her neck as if it were a set of hands and that was all it took for her to remember that she had been attacked not even an hour after Ayako. Said memory brought a dry and scratchy groan from Mai's sore throat which alerted the other occupants of the room that she was finally awake.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up," Monk said with a playful yet relieved smile.

Being the motherly woman she was, despite her nursing habits, Ayako asked how she was doing and if she needed anything.

"I'm fine," Mai assured her as she tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by a surprisingly strong set of paws on her shoulders.

Looking up ever so slightly Mai found herself looking into the bright blue eyes of her cat who seemed to be looking back at her sternly, as if telling her not to move a muscle. Mai hadn't realized until then that her cat had been curled protectively around her with his head resting on her chest. Having tried to sit up disturbed his light dozing and brought him to stand on top of Mai, making sure she didn't try to exert herself.

"How did you get here?" Mai asked to which the cat looked over at Naru and Lin who were both seated in front of the monitors, Lin with his laptop and Naru with hi ever present file of papers.

"Naru brought you?" Mai questioned in surprise, not really pegging him as the animal type though she had to admit his personality was like that of a cat.

Naru looked up at the brunette upon hearing his name, his face still as emotionless and serious as it ever was. "I had no choice, you were nowhere to be found and he wouldn't stay at the office."

"Maybe he knew Mai was going to be here," Monk jokingly teased only to receive a blank glare from Naru before he turned back to his notes.

"Regardless, now that Mai's awake I want Takigawa to take Masako on one more walkthrough of the house. John and Mai can finish making tea."

At the new orders Monk let out an exaggerated sigh. "Man, some Christmas this is turning out to be,"

he complained as he and Masako made their way toward the door.

_Ojii-san can't be Onii-san and Onee-san can't be Obaa-san,_ Hineko's words repeated through Mai's mind until it finally clicked. One can't be anybody else except themselves.

"Wait," Mai said as she carefully sat up, ignoring her cat's attempts at trying to keep her laying down.

Both Monk and Masako passed at the door, turning to look back at Mai curiously as Naru looked u from his notes. "John should stay Masako while Monk, Ayako and I can finish making tea," she said.

"If you haven't realized, Mai, John wasn't able to protect Ayako and now she can't use her hands," explained Naru.

With his failure at protecting Ayako blatantly pointed out John bowed his head a little which didn't go unnoticed by Mai, or Masako who gently placed her hand on his shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile.

"That wasn't John's fault, he can't sense spirits like me or Masako," Mai argued. "And besides, Ayako and Monk don't have to do anything except accompany to the kitchen. With of us together I doubt the spirit will try to do anything."

About to open his mouth to argue back Naru was quickly cut off by none other than the normally quiet Masako. "Mai has a point," she told him with a serious expression that Mai was sure nobody except her had seen. "It's been over three years, Naru, and you're giving less credit than before."

At this even Lin had passed to glance back at the group, noticing how strong each individual was but how much stronger they were when they were together. After a moment of staring at each of them Lin was sure that Naru must have finally noticed as well.

"Fine." he said begrudgingly as he turned back to his file of papers, Masako and John being the first two to leave for the upstairs while the other three made their way to the kitchen.

Nobody said anything but they were all thinking the same thing, Naru didn't care how things got done at the moment as long as he got his tea. More specifically, as long as he got his tea that Mai made. It was kind of obvious he missed her tea by slight frown of disappointment when Monk and John returned with an unconscious Mai and no tea. Monk would have laughed at the sight if Mai hadn't been in danger just moments before that.


End file.
